The Legend (episode)
The Legend is the 10th episode of the 4th season of Prison Break. Story The team members are angered when they find out that Agent Self is refusing to return Bellick's body to his mother. Sucre attacks him and Mahone threatens to call off the operation to uncover Scylla if Self goes back on his word. Self reluctantly agrees but warns Sucre to never attack him again or risk death. Michael and Self meet with Gretchen, who gives them the remaining pages from the bird book and lets them know that Scylla is being moved to a bunker in Pennsylvania the following day. Contrary to Lisa's wishes, the General wants to call in someone named David Baker to assist with moving Scylla. Michael and Mahone uncover a code and figure out that David Baker is the one who wrote the code and the blueprints in Whistler's bird book; to fully decipher it, they're going to need David Baker. At GATE, Trishanne gives T-Bag Gretchen's fingerprints and background info from the California Highway Patrol. When she mentions Whistler's name to him, he immediately becomes suspicious of her, wondering how she could possibly know who he is. However, T-Bag runs into a bigger problem when he is asked by his boss to step in on a major presentation. Later that day, it turns out that Trishanne works with Homeland Security; she turns up to tell Self that she screwed up when she mentioned Whistler in front of T-Bag. At the warehouse, Michael collapses again, forcing Sara to rush him to the hospital under fake identities. Michael is brought in for a CT scan as Sara patiently waits outside in the waqiting room, being very nervous. In Michael's absence, Mahone heads right to David Baker's house and is let in after he asks about Scylla. It doesn't take long for Baker to figure out that Mahone does not work with The Company. In the GATE basement, Lincoln and Sucre are looking for a way into the Company headquarters when Sucre accidentally steps on a trigger, possibly a land mine, which starts beeping. If he moves, it may go off, killing them both. Back at GATE, T-Bag delivers a much-practiced speech in front of potential clients, and also gives a small, half-true speech about how he volunteered in prison and was friends with a CO named Brad, in honour of Bellick's memory. Agents from The Company barge into David Baker's house just as Mahone is begging Baker for help. Baker, a private contractor with no real attachment to the Company, lets him go, and Mahone starts running as more agents start sweeping the place for signs of an intruder. While running, Mahone is met with Baker's wife, who delivers a legend for the blueprint and drives off. Meanwhile, the hospital is looking to admit Michael but he refuses treatment. Sara asks Michael to reconsider, but they spot the police in the hospital and hurriedly leave, asking the doctor to call in with the test results later. Unable to reach Michael or Mahone, Lincoln drags Gretchen into the tunnels. Gretchen recognizes the trigger as a land mine and orders Sucre to change the distribution of the weight on the trigger, so that she can disarm the firing pin. Lincoln and Sucre are distrustful of her, but she points out that she is risking her own life as well. After meeting up back at the warehouse, Michael and Mahone decode the blueprint, only to realize that Sucre isn't just stepping on a land mine, but also on an alarm. Mahone rushes to GATE to stop them from dismantling the bomb, which will set off the alarm. He manually overrides the system and tells Sucre to step off the trigger; he does so after much fidgeting. Everyone meets back up at the warehouse where they are met with Bellick's body, dressed in a proper suit, and placed in a coffin to be sent home to his mother for burial. Mahone places a police shield on Bellick's chest. Sucre makes the phone call to Bellick's mother, as he promised that he would in the event that anything happened to him. T-Bag discovers Trishanne's identity when he calls a number on Trishanne's resume and is greeted by Self's voice on the other end of the line. Sara gives Michael his medical results: he has a hypothalamus tumor that has been growing and requires surgery. Michael asks for two days, but Sara tells him that he only has one - he has to have surgery tomorrow or he runs the risk of dying. Trivia *This is the first episode to show 2 prisons in a flashback. *This episode shows Nick Santora, Graham Roland, Matt Olmstead and Zack Estrin in non-speaking role during the GATE scenes in the writers room. *Though it is being told in this episode that Michael may die due to hypothalamic hamartoma but actually the hamartoma does not pose any serious threat to health. Critics